


A Free Afternoon

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is just a bit thirsty, Boyfriends in love, Flirting, Flirting or Training?, M/M, Sparring, Training Room, Training as a Booty Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Magnus manages to get the rest of the afternoon off, Alec clears his schedule.  It's been a while since he had a chance to...train...with Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 13
Kudos: 292





	A Free Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [high_warlock_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/gifts).



> just-another-lightwood-bane prompted: Alec invites Magnus to the Institute for random stuff, and then proceeds to train shirtless, just to get him riled up. It works, or backfires, your choice.

  
Alec glanced at his phone and raised his eyebrows at the incoming call from Magnus. He leaned back in his chair and smiled, answering it. 

  
“Alexander!” Magnus said, relaxing. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec smiled, letting his eyes fall shut. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until later. You’d mentioned you were booked most of today!” 

  
“Well,” Magnus drawled, looking at his fingernails and the demon summoning circle in front of him that was now nothing more than ash. “My last client pissed off the demon he asked me to summon to make a deal, so now he’s enjoying a tour of a realm of hell.” 

  
Alec blinked and snorted. “Really?” 

  
“Yes,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “So, since I don’t have to maintain a summoning circle, I thought I might come visit you!” 

  
Alec tapped two buttons on his tablet and cleared the rest of his schedule for the afternoon. “That sounds wonderful. I don’t have anything more than training time scheduled.” 

  
“Well now,” Magnus drawled, his eyes lighting up. “Could I perhaps persuade you to do that training with me? Or at least some of it?” 

  
Alec smirked and made sure to modulate his voice. “I think I could be persuaded to do that, yes.” Not that they’d be doing much training if he had anything to say about it. 

  
A knock on his door made him look up and he smiled at Izzy. “Hey, is everything okay?” 

  
“Yeah, but you cancelled your afternoon training with me. Wanted to make sure you weren’t going to need it later.” 

  
Alec grinned. “Magnus is-” 

  
“Say no more!” Izzy said, lifting her hands. “I’ve been passed by for the boyfriend, I see where your priorities are!” 

  
Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, watching Izzy head out as he headed to the cooldown room to change. Pulling on his workout sweats, he picked up the worn black shirt and decided to forgo it, tossing it over his shoulder as he headed to the training room. 

  
~!~

  
Alec lost himself in the easy rhythm of warm ups and focusing on the bag in front of him, his wrapped knuckles just starting to hit his favorite edge of raw before he heard a clearing of a throat. 

  
He knew exactly who it was and didn’t look over his shoulder. Instead, he started to attack the bag harder, moving in a steady pattern, ducking and dodging imaginary punches as he did, feeling sweat drip down his back as he did. 

  
“I do have to wonder,” Magnus called. “Is the Head of the Institute trying to seduce someone?” 

  
Alec fought down a grin and finished the fight he imagined himself in before he turned to look at Magnus, leaning back against the bag. Not too long ago, he would have been embarrassed at the blatant appraisal from Magnus that he received, but now? Well. This was just fun. 

  
“Now what makes you say that, Mr. Bane?” Alec called back, smirking at the way Magnus shivered at the name. 

  
“Well,” Magnus drawled, walking closer. “Does he often train shirtless….alone….and when he is expecting company?” 

  
Alec licked his lips and took in the outfit Magnus was wearing. It was his favorite, and one that he enjoyed stripping off Magnus regularly. “With certain company, perhaps,” he allowed. 

  
“Ah,” Magnus said, his eyes bright. “Then do allow me to rephrase my question, Mr. Lightwood. Are you, perhaps trying to seduce me?” 

  
Alec grinned, bright and pleased. “That depends.” 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. “On?” 

  
“If it’s working,” Alec quipped, just to watch Magnus’ head fall back as he laughed. He moved quick, ducking low and sweeping his legs through Magnus’, sending him crashing to the floor. 

  
Magnus stared at Alec in shock and more than a little bit of pride. “Did you flirt with me to get an advantage?” 

  
Alec shrugged, unable to keep from grinning. “Seems to work pretty well for you, thought I’d try the tactic myself.” 

  
Magnus pushed himself back to his feet and narrowed his eyes. “You know, I do think I see why you pinned me to the wall after I flirted with you.” 

  
Alec gave a faint smirk. “Do you?” 

  
“Are you angling for a pinning?” he purred, stalking towards Alexander, watching him carefully as he moved away from the punching bag. 

  
“From you?” Alec teased. “ _Always_.” 

  
Magnus groaned. “ _Alexander_ …” 

  
Alec laughed and settled into a ready stance. “Don’t even pretend you didn’t love that.” Magnus only winked at him before spinning closer and unleashing a flurry of blows that he scrambled to block. 

  
~!~ 

  
Izzy cut the feed from the training room and sighed, looking at the ceiling. “They’re ridiculous,” she muttered. 

  
“I think it’s sweet,” Underhill said, flipping a few more switches to ensure the training room would stay locked until they were both done with it. 

  
Izzy rolled her eyes. “Make sure they actually are uninterrupted? I’m not dealing with my grumpy ass brother because his booty call got interrupted.” 

  
“You got it,” Underhill agreed, leaning back in his chair. 

  
Izzy gave him a smile and a wink before she headed towards the armory, giving the training rooms a wide berth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
